I assure you - Grillby x Reader
by Nashi-Meku
Summary: A horrible day causes you to visit Grillby's. It somehow ends up with him taking your drunk self home. Might be more in the future?


_More small one shots while I try to think up inspiration for my Levi story. If you guys have suggestions, please leave it in a review... thanks for the support!_

* * *

White puffs dot your vision as you walked through Snowdin, leaving footprints behind in the snow. You paid no attention to the passerby, even if they stopped and called out your name. You were in a foul mood, and needed some sanity before you started to pummel monsters into mush. You broke your heater this morning, and ended up late for work because of that. As the day went on, more unfortunate things happened to you, as Alphys accidentally knocked into you, causing you to scatter all of your papers all over the floor, and some even flew over the edge into the Core. After reassuring her that it was OK, you had to rush back to your office to rewrite the missing papers (which took some time, as you had to organize all of the papers you dropped and figure out which ones were gone), and turned those late. Your boss threatened to fire you, and you almost slapped him if it wasn't for Mettaton suddenly coming into the room to request something done. You managed to slip out before your boss could start yelling again. When you got back to your house, you realized you left your key inside, which meant you were stuck outside. Almost crying with exasperation at that point, you called Sans to ask if he could help get into your house

Sighing loudly, you pushed the door to Grillby's open, and sauntered inside. You knew that Grillby wouldn't mind you crashing at the bar for a few hours, even if you were going to be horribly irascible while you were there. A chorus of greetings was thrown your way, and in return you lazily raised a hand to acknowledge the voices. You plopped yourself down in an empty bar stool, and laid your head down on the counter with a small groan. Grillby made his way over to you, and asked you if you wanted anything quietly.

"Anything strong will do." He gave a small nod in return before walking off to mix you a margarita. You flipped though your phone on Mettatonblr (only the most popular social network of the underground), and started replying to messages before Grillby came back and put your drink in front of you with a small 'clank'.

"Rough day?" He asked in his quiet, smooth voice as he picked up another glass and started wiping it clean.

"No kidding." You took a sip and knew immediately that this was what you needed. "Jeez Grillby, it's like you read my mind." A small chuckle that sounded like crackling flames answered you.

"You can tell me about your day, if you'd like." You declined politely, with the excuse that he's already being nice enough by dealing with your bad mood, but by the third drink, you were spilling out all sorts of words and slurring sentences.

"A... And then he just *hic* starts t-to yell at me!" You ranted, waving your hand to demonstrate your story. Grillby nodded along, still cleaning glasses, but never taking his attention off of you. You raise your glass to take another drink, but force it back down knowing that the alcohol won't help your situation much. "I-I don't *hic* think I sh...should drink anym-*hic*-ore."

"It's fine," Grillby reaches out and takes your half full glass back. "You can continue, I'll just finish cleaning up."

"A-Are you *hic* sure? I m-mean... I'm wa...sting your hard work *hic*. I'm s-sorry..."

"I assure you, it's alright." He pats your shoulder reassuringly, before going to wash the glass clean.

"O-ok... *hic* Th...then Mettaton randomly comes i-in... and *hic* asks for a s...statue of him?" The details were getting all blurry in your head, and you pinched the bridge of your nose trying to clear the fog that settled on your mind. "H-he wa...wanted it c-covered in *hic* pink g-glitter... or was it b-blue? I can't *hic* remember..."

"It was probably pink." You thought you heard Grillby say something back, but you weren't so sure at this point.

"T-Then... I m...made a run for *hic* it... and I came h-here because *hic* I needed a drink..." You finished the story, and let your head fall to the counter with a loud thud. "A-And I knew *hic* you wouldn't t-turn me away..."

"Well, you're right about that." He put the glass away, and went to sit with you at the counter. "It's late. You should go home soon." You looked up, and looked at the clock. Through your blurry eyes, you saw that it was around 10:30pm. You jolted up, startling Grillby, and started to scramble for your coat.

"Ah! I'm so s-sorry I'm taking up *hic* so m-much of your t-time! A-Another hour *hic* and I wo...uld have stayed p-past closing *hic* time!" Your fingers clumsily tried to button up your coat, but your vision swam and you ended up not buttoning anything. Giving a wail of frustration, you burst into tears, and sat down at the bar stool again. "I c-can't even button *hic* my coat... I'm s-such an idiot. *hic*"

"(y/n), I don't mind," Grillby said quietly as he reached out to help you with your buttons, making sure to steer clear of the tear drops that dripped down your face. "You're not an idiot. You're just having a bad day, it'll be alright."

"A-Are you sure?" You sniffled as he finished up, and stood up slowly. He offered you a napkin, which you accepted gratefully and started to dry your face.

"I assure you." With another hiccup, you tried to walk to the door, but almost tripped and fell. Grillby was by your side in an instant. "Perhaps I should escort you home?"

"N-No Grillby I'm *hic* fine-" You almost walked into a chair. "OK maybe I'm not b-*hic*-ut I can get h-home on my own-" You almost walk into a table. Grillby pats your back sympathetically.

"I'm taking you home, (y/n)."

Both of you walk out of the bar, with Grillby closing the door behind you. It had started to snow slowly, and because you forgot your scarf in your house, you started to shiver. Indistinctly, you huddled next to Grillby, holding his hand tightly. Warmth seeped through your cold fingers.

"(y/n)?" You could've sworn that the hand you were holding grew just a bit warmer.

And you proceeded to ruin the moment by almost falling into a snow bank nearby.

"I-I'm really *hic* s-sorry... Grillby*hic*" With a sigh, Grillby carefully picked you up, so that he was carrying you on his back. You clung to his neck, embracing the warmth. "T...Thanks..."

"You're welcome. Where is your house?" You gave some slurred directions, and tried to be as light as possible so you wouldn't bother him.

"(y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"Being tense won't make you lighter." You flushed.

"Oh." You could hear him laugh softly as he continued to walk. "I don't mind carrying you, you know. You're actually very light."

"You're just staying *hic* that to make me feel better." But you laugh along with him, and before you know it, both of you were standing outside of your house.

"Oh dang... *hic* I forgot I locked myself o...out this morning..." Grillby walked up, and somehow managed to open the door. "How-?"

"Sans left a note here that says he unlocked the door for you."

"I should t-thank him shouldn't I?" You let yourself slip off his back, and crumpled to the floor in a sitting position, prepared to pull out your phone. Grillby took it from your hands gently, and set it on the coffee table beside him.

"Not today. You should sleep, (y/n). I can carry you to your room, if you'd like."

"B-But you've b...been doing so much for me today..."

"It's alright." He picked you up again, only this time he did it bridal style, and walked up the stairs, careful to not drop you. You yawned, your hiccups finally going away, and clung to his neck again. When he got to your room, he laid you down on the bed, and draped your coat across the chair at your desk.

"Grillby?"

"Hm?" He shuffled your things around, putting them in place as you took off your jacket. He took that from your hands and went to hang it up.

"C-Can you stay the night?" At that, he dropped the jacket, and hastily bent down to pick it up. "My heater is b-broken... and I d...don't have enough money to fix it yet..."

"(y/n), I'm pretty sure that's just the alcohol talking." Grillby turned away, and hung your jacket up in your closet.

"Grillby. Both o...of us know... the alcohol... says... the truth... for me." You rocked back and forth on the bed spread, too stubborn to get into the blankets. Grillby sighed, before nodding his head.

"I suppose I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No." You patted the space beside you, and blinked slowly. "Please. I'm s-sorry to be s...such a bother..." At that, he gave in and went to sit next to you, taking off his glasses and setting them on the bedside cabinet.

"Alright." Both of you laid down in the surprisingly big bed, and you snuggled into his side. This time, you were sure that the heat grew warmer.

"Y...you don't hate me... right?" You mumbled sleepily, your eyes threatening to close. "B...because... I like you a lot..." Just before you drifted off, you heard his voice, replying back to you.

"I assure you."

-Time skip-

A warmth seeped through your arms, and you shifted slightly in your sleep so you could face it more directly. The heat turned and embraced you fully, warming your entire body.

 _*Click*_

A small snapping noise snapped you awake, startling you into trying to open your eye lids. The warmth you were hugging pulled away, making you whine at it's loss.

"No Sans." Grillby's voice floated into your consciousness, and with a groan, you pulled yourself up out of your bed. Opening your eyes, you saw Sans standing in the door way, holding his phone up. A small flash emitted from the camera, along with another click.

"Smile for the camera, (y/n)."

You flush red, scream, and throw you pillow at him, which he easily dodges. He taps away at the phone screen, before holding it up so you can see. A picture of you sleeping huddled next to Grillby's side flashed, along with around 1,200,962 likes showing up at the bottom.

"Hope you don't mind that you and Grill just made into the top trending posts on Instaglam."

"FUCK OFF!" You were making to get out of your bed and strangle him, but Sans just laughed and walked out. You buried your blushing face in your hands, and give an angry sigh.

"Arrrrgh... _Saaaaaaans..._ " Grillby pats your shoulder gently.

"It could have been worse." You peered through your fingers at him. He shrugged. "I was going to ask you about it later anyways... would you like to go out later tonight?" The corners of your mouth tilted up slightly.

"That... would be nice." You leaned your head on his shoulder. "As long as we stay far, far away from Sans." Grillby chuckled, pulling you closer into a hug.

* * *

 _Aaaaay, 2000 words for a short fic._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'd like to thank my friend for coming up with the names "Instaglam" and "Mettatonmlr" lol_


End file.
